


Winter's Tale

by DefenseAgainstTheDarkHearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, True Love, dont be mean, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenseAgainstTheDarkHearts/pseuds/DefenseAgainstTheDarkHearts
Summary: Winter has an amazing adventure at Hogwarts meeting her heros and expericening new things!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle/OC





	Winter's Tale

My name is Winter Silversnow, and I am a first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I am hoping to get into Slyherin, as thats the house my family before me was. We ride across the great lake, heading directly for the tall towers of the Hogwarts castle. I was slightly nervous, because i didnt know anyone there. My older sister was a third year, but I doubt she would even speak to me. I hoped to make friends on the train ride, but no-one sat next to me on the train. I was in a booth by myself and none even so much as took a peek inside to see my loneliness. Im a good witch i think, or at least i hoped. I was very much looking forward to learning potions class and defense against the dark arts.

My parents are normal, two adults who had graduated from Hogwarts during the last reign of you know who. I heard that the boy that defeat he who must not be named would be at the school in his second year, so I was looking forward to seeing him in the great hall. I always thought that Harry Potter would be really handsome with his messy hair and big glasses. I could never be prepared for the way i felt when i first looked at him though.

His green eyes met mine from across the hall. I knew that since I was to be a slytherin, we should be enemies but I couldn’t help but admire him. He looked me up and down, and i felt my cheeks go pink. He was very good looking and it seemed that he thought the same of me. I quickly looked forward again towards the sorting hat. I knew that that hat would decide my fate and the path I would go on for the next 7 years of my life.

The green robed professer called my name from a long scroll. “Winter Silversnow!” I hesitatnly stepped forward and sat the chair as the sorting hat was placed on my head. “Slytherin…” I whispered under mt breathe. I heard the hat whisper in my ear: “So, the little girl wants Slytherin? But i see the real you. I know where you truly belong.”

Then, the hat shouted out loud into the whole hall; “Hufflepuff!” The gold and black clad students cheered from their table on the far side. I shook my head in disbelief. “I can’t be hufflepuff… I whispered to myself. But it was too late, and I was already walking over to the table for the house I had been assigned by hat that makes no mistakes.


End file.
